poketuberfandomcom-20200215-history
MandJTV
MandJTV is a Youtube channel mainly about Pokémon. It is run by Michael Groth. The name MandJTV stands for Michael and Justin TV, Justin being his younger brother. As Justin got tired of video making the J stayed unused until Michael got a girlfriend Now Wife named Jubilee, who would fill in the J again. Start Michael started posting Youtube videos about superheroes and other short videos in 2009/2010. In 2011, his popular series 'Raccoon Man', which is about a superhero dressed as a racoon, saw first light. As Michael said himself: 'We didn't gain much popularity but we kept it up because we enjoyed it and some of them made our mother laugh.' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxTKDqsqGyM MandJTV Pokevids The summer before Michael went to college, he made the 'How old is Ash Ketchum' video. It gained a lot of views and it made Michael realize he really liked to make Pokémon videos. His channel started to grow drastically and he started uploading more Pokémon content. At first it were mainly stand-alone videos, later it became top 10's, Pokémon Physics and some Wi-Fi battles. During the fall of 2015, Michael participated in the second season of the GBA D-league, but didn't make it into playoffs. Due to this experience he doesn't want to participate in a serious league again. Michael started his first Let's Play and first Nuzlocke, Platinum, during the summer of 2016. It would be the start of a series of let's play's, consisting of a Moon Wonderlocke, XD Gale of Darkness and the popular fangame Insurgence. Michael has claimed he doesn't like to play Nuzlocke's and his last nuzlocke to date is his Randomizer Ruby Playthrough. In May 2017, Michael officially graduated and became a full-time Youtuber. This was the start of more frequent uploads and the beginning of streams, which took place on Twitch and later on Youtube. They were mostly about shiny hunting, something Michael started doing around this time, but also a joined Black and White playthrough with his girlfriend Jubilee. During the spring of 2018, Michael created the MBF, a metronome league. He participated in it himself but lost in the first play-off round. Pokémon Talk Pokémon Talk is the most popular series on MandJTV Pokevids. The first episode, 'Genwunners', first aired on April 15th 2012. It's a talk show in which two Pokémon Plushies, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, interview all kinds of Pokémon, but things always goes sideways. Their main enemy, Pikachu (who evolved into Raichu in the season 1 finale), appears from time to time to give the two a hard time. Aside from Pikachu,some Eeveelutions break into the studio every time a new Eeveelution is interviewed. Their leader, Jolteon (Hi everyone, it's a pleasure to be here on your show today) is obsessed with finding new Eeveelutions. In the season 5 premier, a third member of the team was introduced: Corrospondent Psyduck. Both Bulbasaur and Squirtle are capable of mega evolution. Notable guests are: - Arceus (Literally God) - Yveltal (Danger) - Zygarde (Watch me Whip) - Mew (Season 1 Finale/Literally God) References Category:Poketuber Category:Trivia